Onderon
Onderon was one of three planets in the Japrael system. It had a temperate climate, and was once home to a primitive race of Humanoids. Description History Early history A colony ship brought the first humans to Onderon sometime between 5,200 and 4,600 BBY. The earliest encampments were hastily expanded into what would become the only city on the planet, Iziz, which would become it's capital. The Beast Wars and the Naddist Uprising In 4,400 BBY, Freedon Nadd conquered the planet and established a dark side theocracy. These cultists were known as Naddists. The Naddists sent Iziz's criminal element (opponents of the Naddists) out into the wilderness without any protection from the animals. These outcasts soon learned to defend themselves, and eventually formed a second civilization, the Beast Riders. The Beast Wars lasted from 4,350 BBY to 4,000 BBY, with the final battles serving as the opening salvos of the Great Sith War. Ommin was crowned King in the year 4,018 BBY, taking Amanoa as Queen. Novar was appointed Minister of State in 4,013 BBY. In 4,002 BBY, Onderon joined the Galactic Republic. The Republic asked the Jedi to watch over the world. Jedi Master Arca Jeth was selected as Watchman, and assigned his Padawans Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma, and Tott Doneeta to the planet in a test-capacity. The Beast Wars finally ended with the death of Naddist Queen Amanoa. Amanoa's daughter Galia married Oron Kira, the leader of the outcasts, known as the "Beastprince." In 3,998 BBY, two years after the First Battle of Onderon, the Freedon Nadd Uprising occurred. The Naddists tried to overthrow Galia, but were foiled by the Jedi and the Republic. Ommin and Sith disciple Warb Null were slain, but so was Jedi Kith Kark. The Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War The Mandalorians attempted to invade Onderon during the Krath Holy Crusade in 3,996 BBY, but they failed, and settled on the planet's moon, Dxun. During the Great Hunt, the Jedi cleansed the world of terentateks. Onderon was the site of two battles during the Mandalorian Wars. Onderon, very interestingly, went almost entirely unaffected by the Jedi Civil War. It was almost as if Revan did not want to attack it. Further, it long remained the only world in the Republic still capable of seeding ecosystems into other dead worlds—Onderon's wildlife being some of the most aggressive in the known galaxy, particularly its winged drexl creatures flown by the Beast Lords there. Merely placing such creatures on target worlds guaranteed their habitation for years to come. The Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War threatened the peace of Onderon, so a new Onderonian hero emerged, bringing the victories against the Mandalorians and the Sith – General Vaklu, the leader of the Onderon army. The population began to sympathize with Vaklu and his ideology, and it caused an important admiration and support for the general. The military sector was also close to Vaklu's ideas. One of the high ranking officers, Colonel Tobin, was the general's right hand and a great ally. The Onderon Civil War During the years following the Great Sith War and the Jedi Civil War, a good number of the beast-riders became "socialized," influenced by the ways of the city… yet others simply fell to common thuggery, living within the walls, yet unwilling to abide by the laws of civilization. When Vaklu had enough power, he expressed his disagreement with the alliance that Queen Talia—who was his cousin—made with the Galactic Republic. He defended that these ties would drag Onderon to war, and also put forward the sale of their natural resources to the worlds devastated for the war. Talia believed in equality, and a peaceful resolution to the problem – whereas, Vaklu preferred using the military to resolve matters. Then, the separatists peacefully blockaded his own planet to avoid any contact with the Republic. However, they attacked the freighter Ebon Hawk, which was trapped in the blockade, testifying that the "capital-class Republic vessel" had attacked Onderon first. He labeled the Queen as ineffective against the Republic declaration of war, so the society and the military sector started a rebellion. General Vaklu allied himself with Darth Nihilus and his Sith forces. The deal laid to in giving military assistance to the Onderon separatists to overthrow Queen Talia, while Vaklu let the Sith visit Freedon Nadd's tomb on Dxun. Eventually, Vaklu's dark side ally gave the order for him to start a revolution, aiming to seize power from Queen Talia, and thus began the Onderon Civil War. When the war was drawing to a close, it looked like Vaklu might overthrow the Queen. However, Meetra Surik arrived, and the tide began to turn back in favor of Queen Talia and her supporters. Surik commanded royalist supporters and overran the many Sith and Vaklu-loyal units holding Iziz and the palace. Surik, demonstrating her great command of the Force, broke through the rear of the Sith ranks by defeating Sith forces on the Sky Ramp to the palace. Upon reaching the palace, the royalist supporters and Vaklu-loyal forces engaged each other within the throne room. Surik swayed the battle in favor of Talia's forces and Vaklu was defeated, surrounded by Talia and many of her followers.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Vaklu was executed,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia and Talia began the rebuilding of Onderon. Later history In later centuries, overhunting and an outbreak of mange led to a decline in wildlife, finally reducing the dangers of Onderon. Flat plains were developed around the city of Iziz, and were considered quite safe, though offworlders were warned not to venture beyond the treeline. In addition, the Unifras religion erected a string of shrines, which attracted off-world pilgrims.The Essential Atlas In 1,000 BBY, Darth Bane rode to Onderon from Dxun upon a drexl to rendezvous with Darth Zannah after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Onderon became allied with the Confederacy of Independent Systems under it's King Ramis Dendup. Dendup wanted his to remain neutral during the Clone Wars. Onder was represented in the Separatist Parliament by Senator Mina Bonteri and later her son, Lux Bonteri. After his mother's murder, Dendup was then dethroned, imprisoned and replace by Sanjay Rash as it king. The world was then occupied by the Separatist Droid Army. as King of Onderon during the CIS occupation of Onderon.]] Unfortunately, a Resistance movement under Lux Bonteri and others rose up against the separatists on his home world. Notes & References External Link Category:CIS Planets